Kim the hedgehog
by Redemerald6
Summary: Sequel to My Adventure with Shadow the Hedgehog. Kim and the twins are sent to Mobious and discover  they were born in this world, and now they are are on a crazy search for they're families.  Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Kim the hedgehog.

Kim: Hey, I'm back and if you thought our story was over you got another thing coming. Because it has only begun.

Me: Would just do the disclaimer already.

Kim: Hmph, party pooper. :P RedEmerald6 does not own sonic x.

Chapter1; Chaos Controled

Amy Rose pov

I sat at her window. I had visited this particular spot as often as I could for the last few months. I was waiting, waiting for my oblivious lover, Sonic. He had left to visit Earth and had not come home yet. But, I knew today would be different. Tails said that the rift was going to open today. Ever since we were sent to Earth by chaos control there was a rift that would open there and it would pull any and all Moblians back to their world. Sonic tried to go to earth right after a rift shows up so he could have a bit more time.

I sighed and looked out the window again. It was almost time. Finally, there was a flash in the distance. I smiled and ran to Tails' house "Did you see? He's back, he's back!" said the excited little fox. I nodded "Let's go welcome him home." I said, but before we could start the X tornado I heard a little Cry from outside the jet. I looked down to see Cream and Cheese and opened the top. "Cheese and I saw from our window. Is mister Sonic back?" she asked in that sweet little voice. "We think so. Want to come and welcome him with us?" I asked. She nodded and I pulled her into the jet and was about to close it when I noticed Knuckles standing in a tree. He was clearly debating whether or not he should come. I smiled "Coming ,Knuckles?" I called and he sighed and jumped in behind Cream.

On the way to the sight Rouge caught up with us. 'She must be going to see if Sonic has heard from Topaz.' I thought. Cream knocked on the glass getting the bat's attention, and waved to her. She smiled and waved back, and ,upon noticing Knuckles, blew a kiss. Knuckles turned bright pink and looked away from the window. "That's odd." said Tails suddenly. "What is?" asked Cream "My chaos radar is picking up on more than one chaos bearer." I was a bit shocked by this "How many?" asked Knuckles. The fox paused for a moment then answered "Four." I gasped. Four chaos bearers in one place. Now that was weird, they would have all had to have been pulled through the same rift.

Sonic pov

I sat up and rubbed my head. Traveling through the rift always put my chaos powers through the ringer. I looked around at first not seeing anything off. Then, I heard Shadow call out to Kim and the twins. I whirled around and sure enough there they were, looking confused, but happy. How could this be? Were we still on Earth? All I could say was "How?" Kim shrugged "I guess we got caught in the vortex when the rift opened." I shook my head "That shouldn't be possible. The vortex only pulls in Moblians." as soon as I said this the three started to glow. The twins were glowing yellow and Kim was glowing dark red. Shadow, Silver, and I shielded our eyes from the bright light, and when it faded, there were two identical yellow wolf cubs in the place where the twins had been, and a a white hedgehog with brown and red quills where Kim had been.

Kim pov

After the shock of it I could fully take it in. The twins and I were Moblians. But, why hadn't the rift gotten us before now? Why were we left to suffer on Earth to start with. Were the people who said they were our parents really our family, and if they were did we have more family here? What about Ashlyn and JC, were they really my siblings?

Shadow seemed to read my mind. "This may mean you have family here, right?" he turned to Sonic and Silver. Silver shrugged "There a good chance. I mean if they are from Moblious, and they clearly are, then they may even have relations here." the twins looked excited "That mean we might find our family. Maybe we could stay with them." I realized then that if the twins did find their family then I would be completely alone. They would want to go to their family. They would leave me. 'Maybe coming here wasn't the best idea.' I thought sourly. I turned away from the twins and hedgehogs, I needed to think, and I needed to be alone. I saw a flash of red in the water of the stream I had looked at my reflection in. I walked over to the stream, the other were too busy talking to notice me, and look in the water.

There was a purple gem about a big as my hand in the water. I picked it up and the moment my skin touched the cool surface I heard a small voice repeating two words "Chaos Control, Chaos Control." it whispered. I pulled it out of the water and it started to glow "Chaos Control?" I said out loud. Suddenly it began to shine with an intense light, I yelped in shock and shielded my eyes with my other hand. I wanted to drop the stone and run to Shadow,but for some reason I couldn't let go of it. "Shadow!" I screamed.

Shadow pov

I whirled around when I heard Kim scream my name. She was holding a large gem out at arms length while shading her eyes with the other hand. "What is going on?" I cried shielding my own eyes as the light from the gem increased. "She's induced Chaos Control!" said a worried Sonic. I looked at him "How do we stop it?" I asked frantic. Sonic did answer me, instead he called to Kim "Kim, think of nothing but these two words. Angel Island!"

Kim looked scared but nodded and closed her eyes, focusing. Then, before anything else could be don't, she just vanished. "WHERE IS SHE!" I heard one of the twins scream. I glared at Sonic. He was about to answer when there was the sound of a jet coming our way.

Tails pov

I watched the radar ,and gasped as one of the chaos bearers disappeared. Something was going on. Sonic know better then to use Chaos Control right after a rift. The rift always drained any chaos energy that passed through it so that who ever t was wouldn't try to use Chaos Control to escape it grip. Using chaos powers right after being transported could kill the bearer! I flew faster and saw Sonic, two other hedgehogs, and two wolves. Sonic turned and waved at us as I came in for the landing. I hopped out of the jet and ran up to the small group. Up close I recognized the other two hedgehogs "Shadow? Silver?" I called shocked. What were they doing here, and what happened to the third chaos bearer?


	2. Chapter 2

Kim the hedgehog.

Chapter 2: Three gifts.

Kim: Red doesn't own sonic x.

Lewis: Red?

Kim: Yeah, Redemerald6.

Me: Was I just labeled?

Kim pov

I groaned and sat up. I struggled to remember what happened. The twins and I were taken to Moblious, they were discussing how we got here. Oh, right, the big gem. I wondered what it was, but didn't dwell on it to much because it reminded me of Mary. I wiped my eyes and looked around. I was in a forest like area. It was beautiful, but, I was too tired to really care. I stumbled forward searching for some place to rest. Up ahead there was a temple like thing. I don't know why but for some reason I was drawn to it. There was a giant emerald sitting in the alter. It was bigger then me. I walked up and smiled "Sorry to bother you ,but, do you mind if I rest here for a moment?" I asked the jewel. Of course it didn't reply. But, I felt safe a round this gem. I leaned against it and was sleep instantly.

Shadow pov

"YOU WHAT!" yelled the echidna making Lewis and Clark hide behind me. I heard Lewis whisper to Clark "He's loud and scary." Clark didn't reply but I could feel him shaking. "HEY, your scaring the twins." I growled at Knuckles. Those had been through enough today with out him scaring them off. He glared at me but, upon seeing the twins, softened. "I'm sorry." he apologized to the boys "I'm just worried about something on that island. Something I'm supposed to be protecting." he looked up at the sky. The shacking Clark found his voice "Kimmy is careful. She won't hurt what your protecting." he said carefully coming out from behind me followed by his brother. Knuckles sighed learning what I learned when I met the. You can't disagree with those eyes. In fact their eyes were the only way you could tell them apart. They both had toxic green eyes, but, Lewis had a thin ring of blue around the outer edge of the irises. "Well, we better get up there." he grumbled stomping towards the plane he had arrived in. He turned when he noticed no one was following him. "Coming?" he asked a little annoyed. Tails quickly ran to him followed by me and the twins.

Kim pov

dream

I was sitting in a meadow watching the sun go down. "Hello, little one." said a voice from behind me. I turned and saw a red echidna. She was wearing a white blouse and a lovely skirt of reds, blues, and greens. She had a gold band with blue gems around her head and neck. "Are you a princess?" I asked childishly. She giggled "I was once. My name is Tikal. I am the guardian of the master emerald." I tilted my head "The big emerald I fell asleep next to?" I asked. She nodded, smiling "It likes you," she said "but, it senses great sadness coming from you. What troubles do your heart hold?" she asked concerned. My eyes got teary as I told her my story. She looked very sad but didn't cry. I, on the other hand, burst into tears when I was done. "So young, yet so pained." said Tikal sadly watching me cry. Suddenly, she looked at the sky and nodded. "The master emerald wishes to bestow two gifts to easy your pain." she said kindly. I looked at her in shock "Really?" I asked. She nodded and stood. "Your friends are here. I think it's time to wake up."

end dream

I sat bolt upright and my head hit something. There were two cries of pain. One from me and the other from Shadow who had been trying to shack me awake. "What? Where am I?" I asked looking around. Then I remembered I fell asleep by the master emerald and talked to Tikal. Two gifts? What were they? "Are you okay?" asked Silver. I nodded and rubbed my eyes. It was then I noticed my face was wet. I had cried in my sleep. I stood and dusted myself off. I saw Sonic talking to a fox and an echidna I almost mistook for Tikal. Maybe they were related. Suddenly, the master emerald started to glow violently. I suddenly cried out "KUCKLES, THE MASTER EMERALD IS DOING SOME THING!" I yelled over a loud wind that suddenly picked up. I don't know how I knew the echidna's name or how I knew he could help. It just came out. But, sure enough he came running up and started chanting. "Something's coming through!" he yelled. The wind stopped and I heard three bodies hit the ground. I looked and , in front of the master emerald, laid two hedgehogs and a neon blue cat. The cat wore blue pants that seemed hand made and a dark blue tank top. It was the first to sit up. "Man, what asstard put a bomb in the safe house and how did I survive?" she said. I gasped, asstard was Mary's curse word. The cat looked at me when I gasped. "Okay, maybe I didn't." she said.

The twins and I were in shock. We had seen Mary and the little kids get blown to bits, Mark with them. "M... Mary?" I stuttered. "That's my na..." she didn't finish because the twins and I tackled her in a hug. "Whoa, what's with the strangers hugging me?" Shadow walked forward and offered her his hand "Don't you recognize them? It's Kim and the twins." he said pulling her to her feet. "Kim? Twin? No way, you guys look... different." I laughed "So do you." I said pointing to a small pond. She walked over and looked in. She didn't panic like the twins and I had, on the contrary, she turned to me and grinned "I look good." she said.

There was another groan from behind me as the other two came too. The smaller hedgehog was brownish red wearing a red and white t-shirt with a black and gray long sleeved shirt under it. He also had on a pair of blue jeans and blue and yellow shoes. He stood up a little shakily. "Ugh, what happened?" Sonic's ears perked up "Chris?" he turn to the brown hedgehog, who at that moment opened his eyes. They were bright blue and beautiful "SONIC!" he cried happily getting to his feet and hugging Sonic. I stared "Sonic, I thought you said he died." I said shocked. Sonic shook his head "I was told he did."

Chris pulled away puzzled "Who told you that?" he asked "Helen, she said you died while experimenting on a portal to bring you here." before we could go on the last person spoke. "Um, someone want to tell me where I am and how I got here." my heart froze as I turned. It was the first time I really took a good look at the last hedgehog. He was white apart from his quills which were black. "Mark." I whispered drawing his attention. His eyes got wide "Kim, is that really you?" he asked. I nodded and hugged him cried. I got my boyfriend and best friend back. At first I didn't think it could get any better. Then, mark pulled out of our hug and kissed me. I was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim the Hedgehog.

I don't own sonic x.

Chapter 3: Family.

Kim pov

I sat in Amy's house. It was very quiet. I was very tired even after my nap. Sonic said that was normal. I didn't really think on it. It was night and, even though my body was pleading for it, I couldn't sleep. My mind raced with the same questions I was asking myself earlier that day. I knew that Mark would stay with me if we find his family here. He said so himself. He was currently in the other room. Amy won't allow the boys to sleep in the same room as the girls. I sat on the bed staring out the window. Mary turned on her side and snuggled deeper into the blankets. It was good to have her back, but I didn't know how I was going to explain her being a cat to her family. The family that thought she was dead and probably blamed me for said death. I groaned and laid down on the bed. This was all so confusing. I sat back up and walked out of the room. There was no way I would sleep tonight. Not a chance.

Mark pov

I was still adjusting to the fact that I was alive lot alone a hedgehog. I couldn't understand. I remembered with vivid detail what happen. I remembered the pain both physical and emotional. I was sure I would never see Kim's face again and that hurt more than any pain I could ever endure. I am extremely pleased that there is hope for them. I on the other hand knew for certain that I was born on Earth. There were baby pictures and videos of my mom while she was pregnant with me. Thinking of my mom hurt. I knew her for two years and that was it. My father abandon us before I was born. No one was able to find him when mom died so I was sent to that ratted orphanage. I would never forgive that man for what he put me through, then again, if he hadn't left me and mom for dead I would never have met Kim, the twins, and Mary. If I ever met him I would probably punch him, or thank him, maybe both. I sat up in my bad and looked at the sleeping twins and boy. I smiled and stood. There was no way I would sleep tonight. Not in a million years.

I walked into the living room and wasn't surprised to see Kim sitting on the coach. She had told me about her concerns about the twins. "Can't sleep?" she asked not looking at me. I shook my head "Not even a wink. You?" she sighed "The same." I sat next to her "We've had a rough day. Yours tougher then mine. Heck I bet Sonic is having a worse time getting to sleep then we are. He went through days thinking his closest human friend was dead and blaming himself for it." she smiled "I'm happy Chris is okay, but, I'm confused. The master emerald offered only two gifts. So why did three of you appear? Something tells me one of you wasn't supposed to be brought back." if that doesn't scare you then nothing will.

Kim leaned against my chest "I thought I had lost you back there." she said. I looked at her confused "What do you mean?" I asked "The explosion, I thought I lost you. Like me family, it happened right in front of me and there was nothing I could do." I kissed her forehead "I would never leave you. Even in death I would wait." she smiled and snuggled into my chest. Amy found us like that the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim the hedgehog.

Chapter 4: Mother.

I don't own sonic x.

* * *

><p><p>

Kim pov

It has been a month since we arrived and Mary and Mark were reincarnated into this world. Mark and I were officially dating and the twins were more often then not found with either Sonic or Silver. Mary and a friend of Silver's, Blaze, were almost always together. In the month we spent here we have become familiar with every inch of the world thanks to our sound barrier breaking friends. In fact that was what we were doing now. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Mark, and I were going for a random run. Suddenly, we decide to stop for a snack. We all sat down eating our own favorites. Mark and I shared a peanut butter hot fudge sundae while Sonic and the others ate chili dogs. As we were eating a I heard and fox man begin to tell a story. That was one of the main reasons I love this particular village. It was fully of story tellers. I nudged Mark and nodded toward the old fox. He rolled his eyes and we walked over to listen. We sat down on the ground with the other kids and ate our ice cream as we heard the story. "Well, what should I tell you?" He asked and the kids started to request stories. The fox held up his hands for silents and they all obeyed "I have to perfect story..."

The lost child. Start.

Many years ago, there was young couples. Two hedgehogs and they were expecting a child. Two day before the baby was born an evil sorcerer appeared a declared that he would take a child that was born with in the next few day. The couple was terrified as the man approached each woman as though to determine which would be the first to give birth. He stopped in front of the young female hedgehog. "Your child shall be mine!" he declare before vanishing in a gray cloud of smoke. Naturally, the young hedgehog feared greatly for her unborn child and pleaded her friends for help. Another couple came forth to offer help. They were wolves and the male was a fine crafts man, while the female knew when and where the rifts would open.

The two males worked on a vessel that would carry the baby into another world through the rift while the females cast a protective spell on the baby and made clothes for it. Two day later, the hedgehogs were blessed with a beautiful baby girl. Sadly, before the child could be named the sorcerer returned for the baby. The male hedgehog took is new born baby and slipped out the back door as the female wolf lead him to the rift. When they arrived they placed the precious baby in the vessel and sent it away. The sorcerer sensed the loss of the girl's presence in our world and in a rage attempted to destroy the female wolf so that never again would they be able to use the rift against him. The male hedgehog defended her and lost his life. But, the she wolf escaped. To this day, no one know what became of that baby girl or the sorcerer.

End.

I sat there. The story was sad and oddly... familiar to me. I stood and addressed the fox "Sir, the parents of the baby girl. What were their names?" Mark looked at me puzzled, but then seem to get why I had asked "Kim, there's no way." he said standing. The all the kids and the old fax looked at us "What, may I ask, has no way?" asked the fox. I looked at Mark who sighed "A few months ago, we were brought to this world from another. I have reason to believe I was born here." he nodded "And you believe you are the lost child?" he asked I nodded "It's the best lead I have." I said looking at the ground and blushing. "Well, I suppose that only the mother of the girl would know for sure." he pointed up a ways to a small red and blue house "Her name is Aleta, but, everyone calls her Ally." I looked at the house and hope filled my heart. Mark took my hand "Come on, slow poke. We better tell Shadow and the others about this." he dragged me toward the hedgehogs. "Hey, guys, how was the story?" asked Sonic as we approached. "Inspiring, we need to get to that house." Mark pointed to the house the fox had. "Okay, but why?" said Silver "We have reason to believe Kim's mom lives there." said Mark plainly.

There was a moment silents then I was scooped up by Shadow and the next thing I knew we were in front of the door. Mark, Sonic, and Silver arrived shortly after. I nervously started to flatten my quills with my hands before knocking. A hedgehog in her early thirties with bright white fur and melted milk chocolate brown eyes opened the door "Can I help you?" she asked looking at us puzzled. Mark nudge me forward "Um, is there a Ms. Aleta here?" I asked shyly. She nodded "Yes, that's me, can I help you?" she asked again. I was very nervous now. What if I was wrong, and all I did was hurt this lady. "My name is Kim, I was told you were the mother of that girl who had to be sent away." she nodded "Well, I was wondering if..." I didn't know how to put this. Let's face it I never talked to an adult with out there being an insult somewhere in the sentence. So Shadow took over for me "Ma'am, we believe your daughter has returned and is looking for you. But we aren't sure." the hedgehog stared at us "P-please. Come in." she said stepping out of the way. I walked in first and was followed by the others. "What makes you think it is my daughter that came back?" she asked as we all sat in the living room. "Well, like I said we aren't sure, but, a few months ago while we were in another world called Earth we came across a young girl who was growing up in an orphanage. She looked like the local creatures and we mistook her for one. Until she was pull through the rift with us." the lady collapsed on her chair and I fidgeted. I cleared my throat "D-do you have a picture of her father?" I stammered. She nodded "And my daughter. We took it before the sorcerer came. One moment." she left the room and came back with the picture. She handed it to me and I almost dropped it. I quickly covered my mouth to prevent a sob and handed it to Mark, who took it as I ran out of the room and outside.

Mark pov

I took the picture from Kim and watched her run out of the room. The young hedgehog watched her in confusion. I looked at the photo. It contained the woman before us holding a tiny hedgehog baby with brown and red striped quills and her mother's eyes. Kneeling next to them was a hansom male hedgehog who was fully brown with red stripes running from his nose to the bottom of his quills. I passed the picture to Shadow who nodded and looked up at the woman "Just as I thought." she looked even more confuse "What?" she asked are the girl and my daughter one?" I nodded "Yeah, and she just ran out the door." I said "What!" cried the woman. She quickly stood and ran after her daughter. I bit my lip. Now that she found her mom what would happen?

Aleta pov

I ran after the girl and found her outside. She was leaning against the house as she cried. She stared at the sky as the tears dripped down her face. "Are you alright?" I asked. She jumped and quickly wiped her eyes "Yes, fine. Why?" I could help but smile. She inherited her father's spirit alright "Well, as your mother, I have to ask." she looked at me in shock. Then, her eyes teared up again. I opened my arms in an offer of a hug. She ran into my arms and held on tightly. I was determined not to let her go. I wasn't losing her again, never again.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim the Hedgehog.

Chapter 5: The Rift.

* * *

>I don't own sonic the hedgehog.<p><p>

Kim pov

Mary and I were in the kitchen helping my mom cook dinner. Every now and then would be a mini food fight because one of us would put something on another person's nose. We would case each other trying to get back at them. By the time dinner was done there was more food on us then the table. When we walked into sever the food everyone started laughing.

I wish I could say that happy moment could last forever. Sadly, the next day everything took a turn for the worst. It stared out great. Mom made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast and Sonic and Shadow came just in time for them. As we ate Sonic said the pancakes reminded him of a friend he use to have, Chip. He told us how he was really Light Gaia and how they saved this world together, but in the end Sonic lost Chip.

After breakfast mom took us to the park and we met Cream and her mother Vanilla. Cream, cheese and I were playing tag went it happened. A rift open right over the park. It started pulling us all in Mary grabbed my hand and then a bench. My mom helped Cream and her mom. Sonic held tightly to Chris, Shadow had Mark, and the twins held onto each other. I was losing my grip quickly. Unlike on earth I knew why I want to stay here. I tried to use my chaos powers, but couldn't. Then we all lost our grip and hurtled into the rift.

I stood and looked around and saw the others. They all stood, we were all still animals. "Everyone, okay?" I asked before looking at our surroundings. Suddenly, I gasped and backed away. The first safe house! "Guys, we need to run, now!" they looked around and those who knew what was going on grabbed hold of those who didn't and we ran from that place.

Along the way, Mary noticed where we were going and stopped in her tracks. "No, we can't!" she yelped "Mary, come on, we don't have a choice!" Mary shook her head "I'm suppose to be dead. They'll never take me back like this." she sobbed. I groaned and stomped over to her. I gripped her shoulders and shook her "You listen, you are Mary Alison. No matter how you look you will be the same pyromania, blow torch wielding, American Idiot, and best friend. Now, if you still doubt that they'll take you back remember the you left your blowtorch there and Cristin is there." her eyes got wide and she ran ahead of us "Come on, slow pokes. If we don't get there soon they'll burn the house to the ground.

Shadow pov

It was sad to see that Mary thought her family wouldn't take her back. But, we needed to hurry. We entered a clearing and we made a break for a house. Mary walked up to the door and knocked. Cristin opened the door. He saw Sonic and I "Shadow? Sonic?" Mary glared at him "Cristin Alison, I told you that when answer the door and you don't recognize them you say 'May I help you?'" he glared back "Well, Mary, I... Mary?" Mary blinked "Oh, yeah. I'm a cat now, aren't I?"

We walked into the house and were greet happily by the boy. "It's good to see you all are okay. The kids at the orphanage said that you died, Mary." Mary looked away "I did. Back in Kim's world there is a powerful item. It brought Mark, Chris, and I to life." Cristin stopped "Kim's world?" I nodded "Kim and the twins were born in the same world Sonic, Silver, and I were. In fact," I motioned to Kim's mom "this is her mother."


	6. Chapter 6

Kim the hedgehog.

I don't own Sonic X.

* * *

>Chapter 6: Station Square.<p><p>

Kim pov

Honestly, Christin took the news that his sister had died, been brought back to life, and turn into a neon blue cat with flame-throwing hands pretty well. We were greeted again by her mom and dad and my mom introduced herself as well as the others.

We were all settled in when Christin told us what we had missed since our vanishing. The situation at the orphanage was worse, and kids were dying everyday. Christin and a few of his football pals protected as many kids as they could, but even with all their strength it was a choir. "But, you guys can't stay in the city. The caretaker have been tearing it apart looking for Kim. The way they see it, they battle is not won until they defeat you." I bit my lip and tasted blood. My mom put a hand on my shoulder and looked at Christin "Where can we go?" she asked.

Chris muttered something and I looked at him "What?" I asked and he spoke up "We could go to Station Square. Mom and Dad will help us. Right, Sonic?" he said looking at his best friend and idol. Sonic smiled, but didn't reply. I sighed and nodded. We had one other choice. At that moment, I felt everyone's expecting eyes on me. I was the leader in the battle and the wanted me as the leader now. Great. "We'll need to prepare. The caretaker have no doubt found out we are here by now. Mary, you and Christin go out back and gather. . ." I counted how many of us were going "Nine long branches, we'll have to craft our own bows." Christin stood and walked over to a table and pulled my old sword out. "I figure you'll want this back." he said handing it back. I took it in my hand and remembered our abilities. "On second thought, we go into the woods and practice our special abilities." They nodded and the children went out side and trained for maybe two hours. Sonic and Shadow trained Mark, Chris, and I to run at the speed of sound and spin dash. Mark and I discovered that if we add a sword to a spin dash you get a devastating attack we called the spin slash. We would do a spin dash while holding our sword in front of us and when we got out of the dash we do a vertical slash with our hidden knives.

About two in the afternoon, the hedgehogs carried those not as fast as us and we ran to Station Square. Chris lead us to his house, but stopped at the front gate. I knew he was having the same doubts as Mary as he reached up to press the buzzer. Before he did, his body changed and in his place a twelve year old boy soon in his place. He was wearing the same clothes only less baggy. He looked at himself and smiled looking at Sonic, who nodded at the buzzer. The boy pressed the button and a woman's voice answered "Hello?" it asked "Ella?" asked Chris. "Master Chris?" exclaimed the voice. A man peeked out the window at us, he looked oriental, and gaped at us. The gate swung open and we walked in. Chris being the only human here. The lady from before and the man hugged Chris tightly, and greeted us happily. They seemed to know Sonic and the others. Mark, Mary, the twins, and I felt a bit out of place here. Then, we all began to glow, just like when the twins and I arrived on Moblious. We returned to our human forms and smiled and laughed. It was like our own reunion, just with our human forms and not each other. The Thorndikes were over joyed to have their son back, and welcomed us into their home. They agreed to letting us stay here until thing died down in town or a rift opened to return us home.

Chris was rich to say the least and had a family that loved him very much. I was happy for him. I just got my family bit back, and it made me happy to see my mom's face everyday, even if mine was human and her was still hedgehog. She was my mom and dad was gone but not forgotten. I sat in one of the many extra rooms and rested my head on the pillow. It felt strange not being a hedgehog, to think I was human before was so distant, I almost entertained the idea that I was never in this world and I never was human. Almost. The kids at the orphanage needed another leader, a mature leader. It was my job to find that leader. I knew what to look for as I had lead the kids most on my life. I knew more then anyone what these kids needed. I sighed and Mrs. Thorndike entered the room "Chris told us your story, and that it is because of you he is alive now." I smiled "That was the master emerald not me." she smiled and sat next to me "The gift was for you. Chris is here because the emerald thought you should have him as a friend. I must say, I'm proud he was able to find such a loyal and honorable friend."


	7. Chapter 7

Kim the hedgehog.

I don't own Sonic X.

Chapter 7: Return to the Past.

* * *

><p><p>

Kim pov

We've been in Station Square for a month now. We learned that Mary, Mark, the twins, and I could go animal anytime we wanted. Right now, we were eating dinner. The TV was on in the next room. The news from my city was on and what I was hearing made me furious. "_There was yet another child found dead today. No one knows who is competing this horrid crime. All we can hope is that the police..._" I slammed my fist on the table and bolted to my feet, leaving the room. Mark ran after me followed by Shadow. I was shaking in rage. "You and I both know, Mark, that the cops are useless. But, I can't just sit here and do nothing while kids are there dying." I whirled around and slammed my fist into the wall. There was a dent where my fist made contact.

I slide to the floor and held my head. Images of kids of all ages crying for help and those pleases falling on deaf ears. Children beaten and killed. Sacajawea's body held in the arms of her older brother. Lewis and Clark crying over their baby sister. The second safe house being consumed by flames taking innocent babies and toddlers as well as Mark and Mary.

I stood up again and went to my room. This time everyone followed me. I pulled my sword out and examined it. "I'm going back. I can't just sit anymore." Cream spoke up "We're coming, too. Right, Cheese?" the choa nodded. I shook my head and knelt down "No, Cream. You, your mother, Chris, and Cheese are staying here." Chris and Cream protested and I held my hands up for silence. "It's too dangerous. If allowed you to come and you got hurt I would never forgive myself." the two were quite and looked defeated.

A few hours later, Mark, Mary, Sonic, Shadow, and I were ready to go. My mom and the twins were staying with the Thorndykes as well. I hugged them and we bade our friends and family a teary goodbye.

Kim's Mom pov

Mrs. Thorndyke looked at me and smiled "You must be so proud of her. First, she saves my son and her friends. Now, she is going back to the place she's most scared of to save others." I smiled and nodded. "She's just as brave as her father. I just hope she doesn't end up like him."


	8. Chapter 8

Kim the Hedgehog

Chapter 8: Hedgies save the day, . . again.

I don't own Sonic X.

* * *

><p><p>

Kim pov

It was dark, and we were outside the horror house of an orphanage the I had hoped never to see again. We heard the sound of laughter and talking. "Squeals like a girl this one. I'll be glad to see him gone. Maybe it'll be quieter without his constant shoutin' about the girl's return." I peeked around and saw three men carrying away a boy who was fighting hard. I drew my sword and spoke. "Well, boys, it's good to know they remembered us." I said. The men turned and stared at me "'ho are you?" demanded the man who spoke before. I recognized him know. I grinned "What, memory affected by our last meeting? If I recall," I drew a knife and made it float "I pinned you to a tree. Some what like this." I used my power to shoot the knife at him. I dropped the boy and ducked. "Now, Sonic!" I yelled and the blue blur ran up and scooped the boy away. He reappeared at my side with the boy unbound and on his feet. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist coming back, you little rat." he scowled. "Hey, bud, we're not rats." said an angry Sonic, and at that moment, a cloud moved and bathed us in it's light. "We're hedgehogs." I finished with a smirk.

The men backed away "Your not the brat leader!" yelled one of the men in the back. I pretended to be sad. "Come now, boys, we don't look that different, but if you prefer," I focused and changed human "this then fine." they gaped at me as I morphed back into a hedgehog. "I prefer my true form. Now, Mark, Shadow, just like we rehearsed it!" I yelled going into a spin dash. Mark leapt into the air and threw a knife. It caught the coat of one man and pinned him to a tree. Shadow threw a chaos blast and knocked out the other two. I ran in a circle around the three men and dug a ditch the size of a canyon, then, chaos controlled to the side with my friends. I cupped my hands over my mouth "WHEN EVER YOU GET BACK, BE SURE TO TELL YOUR FRIENDS THAT I'M BACK FOR JUSTICE! YOU TELL THEM, KIM'S HOME!"

Once that was over, we were lead away from there by the boy. "My name's Jared. Thanks, for the help back there. Man, everyone's going to be so excited to hear you guys are back." I sighed "What happened after we left?" I asked and Jared looked down. "I came three days after you all vanished. The orphans who survived the woods were recaptured by the police and caretakers. They never lost hope that you'd come back. When thing quieted down, they would sneak out to the ruins of the second safe house. 'Kim, put a lot of work into this place to keep us safe. I think we should make sure it's not a wreck when she gets back.' was what Erick always said. We rebuilt the house, and have been there for a while. Every time we get a new kid, it come strait to the house to train and learn to protect itself. We train in all the things you taught. Archery, swords, knives, and, for some reason, they also offer iron skillets as weapons." my friends and I laughed "That, Jared, is a story for another day." I said.


	9. Chapter 9

Kim the hedgehog

Chapter 9: Watchful eyes and broken hearts.

I don't own Sonic the hedgehog.

Kim pov

Dream start

I sat with Mark on the couch in the safe house completely relaxed. I sighed and snuggled into him with a smile. "I see you received your gifts." said a familiar voice at my other side. I didn't look up, only smiled. "Yes, they came back. Be sure to thank the master emerald for me." I said opening my eyes and smiling at the echidna princess.

The dream Mark vanished and I sat up to speak to Tikal. "But, I get the feeling that's not why you are here, correct?" Tikal nodded. "As you know, I told you that the master emerald was sending to gifts. These were you two young friends you lost in the explosion. Mary and Mark, so this begs the question, why was Chris returned and how?"

I sat up straighter "So, Chris wasn't sent back by the master emerald? I was afraid of that. Do you have so answer?" she nodded gravely "I do, but you won't like it. Nor will Sonic." I narrowed my eyes at her and she went on "I believe that young Christopher was sent to be, in a sense, a secret weapon." I stared at her in shock and gulped "M-meaning?" she sighed. "For much time now, I have felt a growing evil in both worlds. It searches like it lost something or possibly someone." She looked up ad me and the memory of the story that led me to my mother came to mind.

I jumped to my feet and let fear consume me. "Th-the wizard?!" I stammered "You think he sent Chris?!" she nodded sadly "I believe he expected Sonic to want to keep the boy at his side at all time once he had him back, thus keeping him close to you, to be his perfect eyes and ears. Especially if the boy doesn't know what he is doing." I stood up to pace, but swayed dangerously and decided to sit back down. "That's heavy." I murmured. Tikal smiled sadly "You're taking it better then Sonic did." I looked up at her "So you told him?" she nodded. "He refused to hear that the friend he nearly lost was unknowingly betraying you. I thought you would actually listen to this when he refused to." I sighed and shook my head.

It's just so much to except. I mean, common, Chris was a good kid. Sadly, that made him perfect for this. I gripped my head and growled. "And, to top it off, the vortex is going to open in a week." My head shot up at this "WHAT?" I yelled getting to my feet. "No, no, no, these kids need us. We have to help them!" Tikal sighed "This isn't your world or problem anymore. These children have proven themselves to be able to handle themsel…"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE! THESE KIDS STILL NEED ME HERE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STUPID VORTEX! I WILL FIND A WAY AROUND IT! I DID FOR YEARS BEFORE SHADOW APPEARED IN MY LIFE!" then it hit me "Before, Shadow…" I whispered and fell to my knees at the horrible realization. "Chris was sent by the wizard, by not to be a spy. To get us to think he was and not look at the one person who's been here through the whole mess." My eyes filled with tears as the echidna looked confused. "What are the odds that he would be crashing in the exact spot I was? Or that I would over come my fear of heights to save him? Or that he happened to have the red emerald to swear himself to secrecy with? What are the odds he would be there when the twins and I were pulled into the vortex for the first time ever?" I looked up and saw the horrified realization hit the princess as well. "This whole time, it was Shadow." The doctor said it was amazing he survived his wounds that day; that he should have been dead from the impact with the water alone.

I stood again as I felt awareness tugging me back to the waking world. "I have to go." trying to sound emotionless as the tears slid down my face.

Dream end

I awoke to a pain filled voice. I opened my eyes to find Sonic there. His emerald green eyes were shining with tears. I looked down and my sheets and closed the door and locked it with my powers. "It's not Chris." I muttered. He stared me slightly relived until he saw I was still upset. "If not him, then ..?" I gripped the sheets painfully hard in my fist. "Shadow."

Sonic stared at me in horror "No, that can't be it. Shadow would never…" I looked up sadly "He doesn't know. My guess is the wizard has some kind of spell that taps into his sight and hearing." I looked down again. This was not a good start.


End file.
